


Can She Do This?

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Tatsuki is finally tired of beating Chizuru every time she touches Orihime.  So she does something drastic.





	Can She Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> This story makes me slightly uncomfortable now, but I genuinely liked it when I wrote it, probably because I really like writing Tatsuki.

Honshou Chizuru had just been dragged off a newly returned Orihime by Tatsuki _once again_. The sexual harassment from before had nothing on what Chizuru was doing to the poor, traumatised girl now.

Arisawa Tatsuki was frankly sick of it. It didn't help matters that Orihime had begun a shaky relationship with Ishida Uryuu wherever it was that Orihime had been spirited off to. Which reminded Tatsuki, she still needed to track down Ichigo and beat the information out of him. Being half-dead was no excuse.

Anyway, Tatsuki had had enough of Chizuru's fixation on Orihime.

And she was going to do something about it.

It being lunch, Tatsuki was perfectly able to drag the semi-conscious girl out, calling to the teacher, "I'll just go get her cleaned up, I think I drew blood." The situation had become so routine that Ochi Misato just waved in acknowledgement.

\/\'/\/'\/\'/\/

Chizuru was only barely aware of being dragged along the floor, though she took notice of the change in tiles when whoever it was that was dragging her brought her into the girl's bathroom.

What she was aware of instantly though was being picked up and slammed—hard—against the mirror. The glass shook, but it didn't shatter, which Chizuru barely had time to be thankful for when her head was pushed violently back into the mirror again when a pair of soft lips were crushed against her own.

She was only vaguely aware of the female body that had straddled Chizuru's hips, of her hands being forced up and together by a strong and calloused hand, of the small but firm pair of breasts being pushed slightly into her own, and of being pushed even further into the mirror by the body that was smaller than her own.

Her world had narrowed to her lips against the stranger's, and the violent passion that Chizuru felt racing through her body. Electricity sparked through her veins as her bottom lip was bitten with deceptive softness and Chizuru moaned involuntarily, allowing a foreign tongue into her mouth briefly.

Chizuru tasted the sharp tang of grapefruit and bitter dark coffee; with a hint of mint—probably the stranger's breakfast—before the lips drew away and Chizuru's world expanded again. But she was dazed from both being unconscious recently and the kiss, so it wasn't until the stranger talked that Chizuru knew who it was.

"Next time you go after Orihime, you pervert, just remember that she doesn't know how to do that. You can drag your own ass back to class this time." The other girl left, slamming the door on the way out. Chizuru slid down a little on the much abused mirror, touched a hand to her bruised lips and giggled drunkenly.

"Arisawa-chan really knows how to kiss…" she sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 30 May 2010 on ff.net. I am the original author and am reposting it here, but it is still available on ff.net. This is a product of my writing ability at the time.


End file.
